An Art of War
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: His mother is dead, but he and his sister are still alive. Lelouch was friends with the Tianzi when he was banished with Nunnally to Japan before it was invaded. Rescued by Chinese forces, Lelouch eventually renames himself and strives to become like the legendary general Sun Tzu. Lelouch x harem, rating will bump up to M later.
1. An Imperial Rescue

4 kilometers east of Extraction Point Delta, night-time, 2010 A.T.B.

Around six Chinese soldiers that were being led by Li Xingke looked to the right of the deserted crossroad after confirming that no Britannianss were coming from the left.

"Status?" Xingke asked.

"Nothing from the right either, sir." one of the soldiers reported.

"Alright, let's move!"

Xingke and the soldiers moved ahead and reached a truck that its driver had abandoned a couple of days ago. The keys were still inside it too when he peeked inside a broken window. Xingke thought to himself, _'Is this a trap or was the driver really such a dumbass that he forgot to take the keys with him!?'_

"Search for any traps or bombs before calling the Tianzi's friends over. If you find any, disarm them at once!" the man ordered.

Immediately the soldiers searched the truck and found absolutely nothing aside from a box of tacks in the storage container the truck was carrying. Xingke then called out, "The coast is clear. Head over to this truck that we'll be using."

A ten year old boy with black hair and dark purple eyes came out of hiding along with a nine-year old girl that had sandy-brown hair and pale violet eyes and a ten year old girl with black hair and green eyes. The boy was carrying the girl who had brown hair in a princess carry as they went to the truck along with the black-haired girl. Once they reached the truck, the boy got into the storage container and set the brown-haired girl down on his lap while the other girl got in and sat next to him. Five of the soldiers went in with them and then Xingke activated the engine as the remaining soldier took the passenger seat. The truck slowly began to move as the soldiers closed the container doors before it began to speed up.

About two minutes later, Xingke was notified via radio that he was getting close to the extraction point and he replied, "I have High-Value-Individuals with me. I'll be there in about ninety seconds. Xingke out."

About sixty-five seconds later, a lone Britannian infantry squad spotted the truck and the squad leader transmitted, "HQ, we've spotted a civilian truck headed somewhere. Should we wait for reinforcements because we detected two heat signatures belonging to the deceased Prince and Princess inside?"

Britannian HQ: "A Black-Ops team will deal with the truck soon. Continue heading towards Fukuoka."

"Understood." the squad leader said before cutting the transmission. No less than ten seconds later, a team of four Britannian Black-Ops soldiers saw the truck and attempted to shoot out the tires. When that failed because of the steel protecting the tires and because of how thick the truck's tires were, they busted out anti-tank rockets and fired them at the truck. The truck swerved to the left to avoid them though and it continued on towards its destination.

Meanwhile at the extraction point, a Chinese Federation VTOL Gunship was patrolling above while a transport copter guarded by two squads of six Chinese soldiers waited on the ground. No less than fifteen seconds later, the truck that Xingke was driving arrived and stopped near the transport copter.

"Sir, are these-" one of the Chinese soldiers began to ask when the storage container of the truck was opened before Xingke interrupted him and said, "Yes they are, trooper. They are the friends of the Tianzi and they have another friend with them."

 **A/N: This story was inspired by and written for ChaoticEmperor01's Challenge: Son of Heaven.**


	2. An Imperial Talk

Violet Forbidden City, Beijing, morning, 2010 A.T.B.

A transport copter landed in front of the Tianzi's residence and Xingke exited the copter along with a ten-year old boy who had black hair and dark purple eyes, a nine-year old girl who had sandy brown hair and pale violet eyes, and a ten-year old girl who had black hair and green eyes. Chinese Royal Guards surrounded the four even as the helicopter began to take off.

"Sir, who are the children?" one of the Chinese Royal Guards asked Xingke.

"Two of the children are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia while the black-haired Japanese girl is Kaguya Sumeragi, a friend that they made while they were in Japan before Britannia invaded. I helped rescue them during the invasion and brought them here as per a request from the Tianzi herself." Xingke replied.

The guards dispersed after hearing that although they still eyed Kaguya with suspicion as she walked inside along with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Xingke. Meanwhile in an audience chamber, the young girl Jiang Lihua who was better known as the Tianzi was fearful of what could have happened. Did Xingke fail to rescue her friends? Was he killed by the Britannians? Those fears were banished from her mind as she put on a serious face as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." She stated.

The door opened and three children walked inside along with Xingke. He bowed before her and said, "Your Majesty, I have successfully returned from my mission to Japan."

Making sure to keep her tone regal in case anyone who had questionable loyalty was nearby she said, "I am grateful to see that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally are still alive, but who is the black-haired girl that has accompanied them?"

"She is Kaguya Sumeragi, a friend that the vi Britannias made during their stay in Japan. She told me that she helped them escape from the Kururugi Shrine four hours before it was bombed into rubble by Britannian aircraft during the initial hours of the invasion. She is about ten years old."

"Very well then, Xingke. Escort them to my private chambers, I wish to speak with them without anyone eavesdropping on the conversation."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Xingke said before escorting the three out of the audience chamber. Tianzi then made her way over to her private chambers in the Palace of Heavenly Purity and once inside, she inspected Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kaguya. While Lelouch still had his black hair and violet eyes, he was dressed in a pair of white pants and a khaki shirt. Nunnally wore a simple pink blouse and a white skirt that barely reached her knees and while Kaguya was wearing a yellow yukata, it was dirty. Then again, all of their clothes had dirt on them.

"Sorry about the state of our clothes, Miss Lihua. Lelouch and I were banished to Japan after we discarded our claim to the Britannian throne and the invasion did not take kindly to our clothes." Nunnally said as Tianzi tried to figure out how to break the uneasy silence.

"As a matter of fact, I will need a Chinese name for any public appearances. I was thinking of calling myself Héilóng, which is Chinese for 'Black Dragon' if I remember correctly."

Héilóng. That sounded right in Jiang's head. The Tianzi then said, "Yeah, I think the name Héilóng suits you quite well, Lelouch. I forget if the past Chinese Emperors have had multiple wives or not, but if they didn't I intend to start by having you become the ruler of China and myself, Kaguya, and Nunnally."

Lelouch had a light pink blush form across his face and knew that this was going to be a recurring source of teasing from his own sister and Kaguya as well as Jiang Lihua herself. "In any case then, you along with Kaguya and Nunnally can refer to me as Lelouch when we're alone in private like this, but out in public I am to be called Héilóng. Likewise, I will have to refer to you as Tianzi when in public but here I can speak to you by your real name Miss Jiang." he stated.

 **A/N: Nunnally is not blind and crippled like in canon due to how very different the assassination at Aries Villa was this time. Also, the story's pairing was based off of something that I saw on DeviantART one day that depicted Nunnally, Kaguya, Tianzi, and Lelouch while he was dressed as Zero. It's a drawing called 'Zero and his loli harem' and to be honest I used that drawing as the basis of this story's pairing. Later I might have Rolo paired with Anya or even Shirley as a form of irony.**


End file.
